


Sometimes I wonder...

by Tinverina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Memories, Movie Night, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stanford Era, Stanford University, first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinverina/pseuds/Tinverina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been studying at Stanford for more than a year now and he hasn't seen his brother or father since. Some fellow students have the idea to celebrate the end of their exams with a horror-movie night. Watching those films some memories flood back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> So this is my first work I'm publishing in english (I'm not a native speaker) so please don't judge my use of language too hard :/  
> I hope you like the story, though. Have fun :D

„Sam! Sam come here for a second!“

He sighted, closed the book about law and rights and wandered over to his friends. They all were in the middle of their exams and luckily they would have the last test for this semester in two days. They were so exhausted they would hardly manage to survive another week of studying.

“Josh just had a great idea.” Jess put her arm around his waist. “We’re all meeting at his place this Saturday and watch all those classic horror movies. Everybody can bring something. It’s gonna be awesome! What do you think?”Sam must have looked a bit shocked because his girlfriend pressed a kiss to his cheek an added grinning: “If you’re too scared I can take your hand” He laughed. If she only knew…

“I’m just going through my notes one more time. Are you staying or heading home already?” Jess hugged him and looked up to his face.

“I’m heading home already. Josh gives me a ride. I’ll wait with the dinner so don’t let it take too long ok?” She kissed him and then disappeared through the door of the library. Sam returned to the pile of books and papers he was working on. If he scored high enough he could probably get another scholarship for next year. Never the less he was looking forward to the upcoming evening with his fellow students. Horror movies wouldn’t have been his first choice but he would get with it.  
Two days later they had all mastered their exams more or less successfully and Jess was hammering at the door of the bathroom.

“Sam! We’re only going to Josh’s, what’s taking you so long?”

“I just took a shower”, came a muffled sound through the wood and a few seconds later the younger Winchester opened the door, his long hair still damp. His girlfriend took his hand, impatiently pulling him to the door.

“Still, we’re going to be late.” She rifled through her bag. “I got ‘The Ring’ and ‘Nightmare on Elmstreet’. Do you think that’s enough?” “Sure.” Sam chuckled and pushed her through the door. “Let’s go.”

A few minutes later they entered Josh’s living room which was already stuffed with people. They sat down and while the first beer bottles and popcorn bowls were passed around someone started the first film which was called ‘Mystery of the Wax Museum’ and soon the first students moved closer to their neighbors. Two rows in front Zach buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. They had been going out for four weeks, after months of tiptoeing around each other, not sure if the other boy felt the same way.

“Sammy!” Jessica poked his arm. “You’re not paying attention!”

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m just not that much into horror movies.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “They are always so predictable. Oh look, they are splitting up. Three… two… one… There she goes!”

The rest of the students yelled when the first victim was dragged from the screen, followed by a splash of blood. His girlfriend gave him a look.

“As long as you promise to protect me from demons, ghosts and vampires I forgive you.”

She returned her attention to the screen. Sam smiled sadly. The next film, called ‘The Exorcism of Emily Rose’ began. In spite of himself he began to wonder how he would have solved this case. Dammit, he was out of this business! He pulled Jess into a hug and she gave into it.

“It is creepy don’t you think? If you think about the fact that it’s based on a true story… Do you think such things exist?”

Sam swallowed hard. “Umm. I don’t know. I wouldn’t rule it out, I think.” And to ease the situation he added: “But watch your back next time you’re passing a cursed churchyard.”

Jess laughed. She concentrated back on the film and Sam watched some of his other fellow students. Most of them really looked scared. If only they knew… He thought about his brother. Did he still hunt or did he quit at some point? No probably not. You didn’t quit this job easily. But what if…? No, if his family was dead, Bobby would have called him, wouldn’t he?

“Sam! What’s wrong with you today?” He looked into Jess’ blue eyes.

“I’m fine, sorry… I guess I’m still a little tired from the last weeks. Would you mind leaving when the movie is finished?”

She kissed him. “Sure. If I watch any more people being killed by tortures or invisible demons I guess I’ll have nightmares tonight.”

One hour later they were back home, getting ready for the night. When they lay next to each other Jess asked again. “No seriously, do you think such thinks like demons and ghouls or anything supernatural exist?”

“Do we have to talk about it now? I’m really sorry and if you want we can have this conversation tomorrow but now all I wanna do is sleep.”

She kissed him. “Alright. Good night honey.”

“Good night baby.”

He woke up startled. Was someone in the house? There, he heard the noise again. Cautiously he climbed out of bed, not wanting to wake Jess, and grabbed the baseball bat in the corner. Without a sound he left the room and sneaked to the living room. There was a shadow! He pressed into the small space between door and cupboard. A man entered the room and passed him. Sam jumped on his back, struggling with the intruder. They wrestled until the stranger threw him on the floor. Sam looked into a familiar face.

“Easy tiger!”

“Dean!? You scared the crap out of me!”

“It’s because you’re out of practice!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know 0101 starts a bit different but it kind of fitted so I just decided to ignore Halloween ;) I hope you still like the story. I apologise again for any mistakes, I tried really hard to correct everything. Comments and Kudos are welcome :)


End file.
